Combien de secrets peut contenir une vie ?
by TheBlondeWithCurlyHair
Summary: La vie d'Hermione se voit bouleversé à la mort de ses parents, mais jusqu'à quel point ? Pourquoi son médaillon semble la brûler à chaque fois qu'elle va vers une situation dangereuse ? Et pourquoi Malefoy semble en savoir beaucoup plus qu'elle ?
1. Le début de la fin

_**Combien de secrets peut contenir une vie ?**_

_**Salut à tous !**_

_**Et oui me voilà partis dans une fiction,**_

_** j'espère qu'elle vous plaira...**_

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mais l'histoire m'est propre.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

_**Le début de la fin.**_

Durant une nuit étoilée, Hermione assise près de la cheminée et entourée d'une épaisse couverture, lisait pour l'énième fois le parchemin froissé, mouillé par ses larmes, écrasé par sa poigne. Ses parents qu'elle chérissait tant, mort, arraché à elle, tués de la baguette de cette cinglée de Bellatrix. Un simple « Fedeymon » et sa maison fut rayé de la carte, ses parents enfermés à l'intérieur. Tout cela pour quoi ? Car elle est une « sang de bourbe » et amie d'Harry Potter qui plus est. Les seules choses lui rappelant l'existence de ses parents étaient son médaillon représentant une hirondelle et un coffret en argent que sa mère lui avait confié à son entrée à Poudlard. Un misérable coffret où elle n'arrivait même pas à ouvrir et ce malgré tous les puissants sorts qu'elle a pu jeter.

_« __'__Mione __chérie,__  
__Si tu as en ta possession cette lettre, c'est que nous sommes morts avant d'avoir pu t'expliquer certaines choses. Ma chérie ne nous __en veux __pas, mais dorénavant beaucoup de choses vont te toucher et tu __découvriras __une vérité dure à avaler. Ma puce sache que pour nous tu __seras __toujours notre petit ange aux cheveux miel qui __a ensoleillé notre foyer. Nous sommes tellement __désolés __de ne plus être __là __pour toi, pour t'aider à tout surmonter...__  
__Hermione ne te sépare jamais de ta chaîne, elle te protégera __quoi qu'__il advienne__...__Le coffre s'ouvrira de lui-même lorsque tu __seras __prête et à ce moment seulement tu __comprendras __tout.__  
__N'oublie jamais que nous t'avons aimé plus que notre propre vie.__  
__À jamais __dans ton cœur,__  
__Mr et __Mme __Granger_ _»_

Mais comprendre quoi ? Et pourquoi cette boîte paraissait de plus en plus lourde et volumineuse? Pourquoi malgré sa puissance elle n'arrivait pas à l'ouvrir ? Tant de questions sans réponses !

Elle se leva d'un bond ne prêtant pas d'attention à sa couverture et encore moins à la lettre qui dégringola sur le sol froid de la salle commune des Gryffondors, elle attrapa le coffret et le retourna une nouvelle fois, l'examina et, une fois encore, ne trouva rien d'autre que ce texte en latin «_ Amor, familia, anima salit semper triumphum super malum_ » soit l'amour, la famille et les âmes soeurs triomphent toujours du mal. Prise d'une rage folle, elle balança violemment le coffret sur le canapé rouge, elle se prit le visage entre ses mains et soupira bruyamment. Soudain, deux bras l'attrapèrent par la taille et elle retint un cri en reconnaissant l'odeur masculine de son meilleur ami : Harry.

_'Mione va te coucher et laisse cette boîte, elle sera encore la demain.

_C'est justement ça le problème ! Elle sera toujours là, et toujours pleine de secrets ! J'ai retourné la bibliothèque, la réserve, la bibliothèque privée de McGo', celle de Dumbledore.. Et toujours RIEN ! Harry, ça va faire plus d'un mois que mes parents ne sont plus là, un mois que cette sale boîte me nargue !

_ Hermione, tu trouveras ! Dois-je te rappeler que tu es celle qui dès la première année à fabriquer du polynectar dans les toilettes des filles ? Ou quand deuxième année même complètement figée tu as réussi à sauver les trois quarts des élèves de cette école ?

_Harry James Potter, n'exagère pas veux-tu ? Et puis tu m'as sauvé la vie beaucoup plus de fois!

_Peut-être mais à cause de moi, t'es parents ne sont plus de ce monde.

_Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Hurla la jeune femme. Je t'interdis de te sentir coupable !

_Hermy..

_Nan 'Ry ! Maintenant tu vas dormir, nous commençons par potion demain matin. Il faut que tu sois en forme pour ne pas donner de bonnes raisons à Rogue de nous enlever des points.

_Et bien sûr tu vas, toi aussi, suivre tes merveilleux conseils !

_Non je vais rester ici et réfléchir encore un peu...

_Hermione ! Au lit !

La jeune fille acquiesça et monta les escaliers menant aux dortoirs en râlant. Harry, à sa suite, lui attrapa le poignet, déposa un baiser sur sa joue et lui chuchota un « je t'aime petite soeur » avant de s'enfoncer dans son dortoir. Après une grande inspiration, la lionne entra à son tour dans son dortoir en essayant de ne pas réveiller Ginny ou pire Lavande.

_Pendant ce temps, quelque part au Sud de Londres._

_Trouvez-la-moi ! Je ne supporterait pas l'idée que maintenant que ses moldus qui devaient la protéger soit mort, que personne ne soit là pour veiller sur elle.

_Elizabeth, calme toi ! Nous ne devons pas nous en approcher avant que le Seigneur noir ne disparaisse !

_Je n'en peux plus Charles, j'ai passé 16 ans loin d'elle !

_Je le sais amour, je le sais. Elle me manque aussi...

* * *

_**J'espère que le début vous plaît, faites moi part de vos impressions,**_

_**Bisous, TBWCH**_


	2. Quand les ennuis commencent

**Salut à tous, la suite est là !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling.**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

**- Guest :** Merci c'est gentil, j'espère que la suite plaira tout autant :)

- **Halfduchenevert : **Merci pour ta review, j'attend tes impressions avec impatience. :)

- **Fan-Hermione : **Merci à toi aussi, la suite est là ;)

**Merci aussi à Jenifael09, Didinehero, Lana NEMESIS pour leur reviews.**

**Trêve de blablas, voici le chapitre.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2, quand les ennuis commencent...**

C'est avec mauvaise humeur que la jeune fille descendait le grand escalier menant à la Grande Salle. Sans regarder où elle allait elle atterrit littéralement par terre dès que son chemin percuta celui de l'élite de Serpentard et plus particulièrement celui de Drago Malefoy.

_Granger, Granger je savais bien que ta place était à genoux devant nous, il t'aura quand même fallu six ans pour t'en rendre compte...  
_ Ferme là Pansy ! Granger relève-toi, tout de suite ! La coupa Drago

_ Mais Dra...  
_ Je t'ai dit de la fermer Parkinson ! Le ton et le regard de Drago auraient pu la congeler sur place, Pansy fit un pas en arrière de peur de subir la colère du Prince des Serpentards.

Hermione qui s'était relevé pendant la remise en place de Pansy par son maître, trouva qu'à ce moment là elle ressemblait vraiment à un chien... Parkinson n'osait bouger de peur de vraiment réveiller la colère du blond envers elle. Ce même blond qui d'un mouvement lasse de la main congédia sa cour qui partit d'un même mouvement. Lorsque le regard d'Hermione revint vers son « défenseur de l'heure », celui-ci avait le regard fixé sur le décolleté de la Gryffondor. Elle se raidit et alors qu'elle allait cacher la partie de son corps exposé aux yeux du jeune homme, celui-ci attrapa sa main avec force et saisit son médaillon pour le relâcher tout aussi rapidement brûlé à son contact.

_ Où as-tu eu ça ?

_ Ça te regarde Malefoy ?!  
_ Réponds !  
Il essaya de la plaquer avec force contre le mur le plus proche mais une force sembla l'éloigner et il tomba un bon mètre plus loin où il se maintenait maladroitement sur le sol. La jeune fille en profita pour partir en courant. Elle entra avec fracas et se précipita dans les bas d'Harry qui s'était levé lorsqu'il l'avait vu. C'est toute tremblante qu'il l'accueillit près de lui.  
_Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ma puce ?  
_ Mal... Malefoy, il... il a essayé de me bloquer contre un mur mais... je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est produit... c'est comme si... une force ou un... truc l'avait envoyé de l'autre côté du couloir...  
_ Je vais l'éclater ! Harry se leva d'un bond et Ronald en fit de même, mais Hermione attrapa leurs bras et les rassit avec force sur le banc.  
_ Aucun de vous ne va aller voir ce connard de Malefoy.  
_Ah non ?  
_NON ! On va plutôt allez faire un petit séjour quelque part, je pense que je sais enfin où chercher mes renseignements...  
_Pas la bibliothèque, pas la bibliothèque, pitié pas ça... répéta Ron.  
_Oh Ron ! Ce que tu peux être adorable! Direction la BIBLIOTHEQUE !  
_ Armphf !  
_ Pardon ? _Non rien.

Elle se leva d'un bond et sentit un regard sur elle, elle se retourna pour rencontrer des yeux métalliques furieux, elle lui fit un grand sourire dans une attitude purement provocatrice, puis elle rattrapa ses meilleurs amis qui souriaient devant son comportement puéril. Ils s'éloignèrent en chahutant sans se douter des pensées meurtrières du beau blond.

...

_ J'AI TROUVE ! s'écria Hermione

_ Merlin merci ! Une heure de plus et je te jure que je faisais une crise d'hypoglycémie !

_ Et l'entraînement, Ron, l'entraînement !

_ Les garçons vous n'êtes pas croyables ! Si vous n'existiez pas il faudrait vous inventer ! Allez du balais, laissez moi je vais me débrouiller !

_ T'es sûre 'Mione ? Demanda timidement Ron.

_ Mais oui, allez-y, je vais juste lire et retourner à notre tour, on se retrouve dans la Salle Commune ?

Ses deux amis acquiescèrent, l'embrassèrent sur le front et s'enfuirent. Elle soupira en les regardant partir, puis se plongea dans son livre à la couverture poussiéreuse.

« …_.Les médaillons protecteurs ou boucliers ont, pour la plupart, complètement_ _disparu ou ont été détruit, leurs pouvoirs étant trop importants ou_ _défaillants...Les familles de sangs-purs les plus puissantes en étaient les seuls propriétaires, car ils se confiait ses médaillons de générations en générations...Dès les première minutes suivant la naissance du descendants, le médaillons était porté. Les homme les portants jusqu'à l'âge de quinze ans et les femme jusqu'à leur mariage.. De temps à autre, on peut en retrouver quelques-uns sous différentes formes, ces formes représentant les blasons des plus anciennes familles et donc les plus pures... La particularité de ces médaillons est de protéger son propriétaire sachant qu'aucune personne extérieur à la famille proche du propriétaire, quelqu'un ne possédant pas la confiance du propriétaire ou encore quelqu'un avec de mauvaises intentions envers le propriétaire ne peut toucher ou l'approcher de trop près ... »_

La jeune fille ferma son livre d'un mouvement rageur. Tous ses espoirs réduit à néant par cette seule expression : « sang-pûr ». Comment un monde aussi fantastiques que celui de la magie pouvait être gouverné par le culte du sang-pûr ? Mais merde, nous avons tous le même sang qui coule dans nos veines, et même les moldus savent ça ! Elle eût un rire nerveux en se rendant compte qu'elle venait de jurer, cette histoire la poussait complètement à bout. Elle jeta un sort au livre pour qu'il retrouve sa place sur l'étagère et pris le suivant, _«Blason des Anciennes Familles»._ Pourquoi ce livre ? Par curiosité tout simplement. Elle feuilleta le livre en commençant par la fin, elle passa les Weasley, les Serpentard, et les Potter... Arrivé au M, elle tomba sur le blason Malefoy, à savoir un cobra royal frappé d'un M gothique, elle se rappela alors l'avoir vu sur un pendentif accroché à la chaîne du Serpentard en cour de potion... Elle retint un frisson de dégoût et continua sa lecture. Elle passa les Londubat, les Jedusor et arriva aux Gaunt. N'ayant jamais entendu parler de cette famille elle s'intéressa à leur histoire. C'était une famille assez riche, tenant son statut de sang-pur de sa provenance avec Salazar Serpentard, lorsque que Tom Jedusor Sr, un moldu, et Merope Gaunt, une sorcière, s'unirent, la famille perdu son statut de sang-pur. D'eux naquit Tom Elvis Jedusor. Un sang-mêlé qui est pour le règne des sangs-purs... Elle tourna la page encore plus agacée.

Puis elle tomba sur une hirondelle avec une étoile pour œil et une perle sur le côté, comme celle sur son médaillon qu'elle sortit de son chemiser, les deux était semblable, mis à part l'absence de la perle qu'elle avait perdu lors de son été chez les Weasley, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus.

Elle essaya donc de lire ce que disait le livre sur cette famille, mais c'est comme si elle n'était connue que pour son blason et pour être une Ancienne Famille.. Cette famille avait comme disparût au XXème siècle, sans laisser de traces. Le dernier nom mentionné fut celui de Maïa Gemma. Curieuse comme elle est, c'est sans surprise qu'elle se mit à chercher cette femme pour trouver ce qui était arrivé à cette famille.

Après une heure de recherche, les seules choses qu'elle avait trouvé était que Maïa venait des pléiades soit une des filles sept d'Atlas et Pléioné. Les pléiades étant une constellation elle avait orienté ses recherches vers les étoiles pour «Gemma» et ça ne rata pas, Gemma est une étoile de la constellation de la Couronne boréale, aussi appelé _la Perle... _Perle, étoile, hirondelle... Trop de choses se bousculaient dans la tête je la brunette et c'est dans ses pensées qu'elle s'éloigna de la bibliothèque, elle n'en sortit que lorsqu'elle percuta Malefoy pour la seconde fois de la journée.

_ Je vais commencer à croire que tu le fais exprès Miss-je-sais-tout.

_ La ferme Malefoy !

_ Ne me parle pas comme ça ! Tu veux que je te fasse goûter à un petit sort de mon cru ?

_ Et tu veux re-goûter de mon poing ?

Il grogna, et bizarrement elle trouva ça sexy... STOP ! Malefoy et sexy dans la même phrase ! Il fallait vraiment qu'elle aille se coucher, de toute urgence, même ! Elle était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'elle n'entendit pas la question du Serpentard.

_ GRANGER !

_ Hein ?

_ De plus en plus classe, n'est-ce-pas ?

_ Malefoy si tu me disais une bonne fois pour tout ce que tu me veux, qu'on en finisse ?

_ C'est simple ! Je veux savoir ce qu'une sang-de-bourbe comme toi fait avec le blason d'une Ancienne Famille autour du cou !

_ J'ai ce médaillon depuis toujours, c'est ma mère, Mme Granger qui me l'a redonné, alors arrête ton char Malefoy ! Et qu'est-ce que tu sais des Anciennes Familles toi d'abord ?

_ J'en fais partis ! Et je ne vois pas pourquoi je répondrais à tes questions, sachant que tu ne veux pas répondre aux miennes..

_ Mais c'est la vérité Malefoy ! Et d'ailleurs qu'est ce que c'était ce matin ? Tu m'explique ?

_ C'est à toi de me répondre ! Je n'ai rien fait qu'approcher ce stupide médaillon... Oh bordel ! Mais oui c'est ça !

Il partit la laissant planté comme une cruche, seule, au milieu du couloir. Fatiguée par tout ça elle rejoignit son dortoir.

…...

_ Comment ça ? Une sang-de-bourbe ? Avec un médaillon protecteur portant le blason des Gemma ?

_ Je vous le jure père !

_ Comment cela est-il possible ? Il faut que je vois Charles ! De toute façon il nous faut parler de ton mariage,les Parkinson et les Greengrass commencent à se faire trop insistant. En attendant, je veux que tu me suive cette fille, si c'est une voleuse, elle devra le payer de sa vie, comme toute personne vivant avec ce médaillon et n'appartenant pas à une Ancienne Famille.

_ Bien, père

...

Un couple se câlinant amoureusement fût interrompu par leur majordome.

_Mr Lucius est là.

_ Bien, faîtes le entrer. Lucius, mon vieil ami, que nous vaut se plaisir ?

_ Charles, Elizabeth. Je suis navré de vous déranger mais je dois vous parler, et ce de toute urgence.

_ Que ce passe-t-il ? Est-ce Narcissa ? Ou Drago ? S'inquiéta Elizabeth.

_ Merlin, non. Cela vous concerne vous, malheureusement...

_ Parle Lucius.

_ Drago a vu par deux fois une de ses camarades avec votre médaillon.

_ Je te demande pardon ? Charles alla se poster devant la cheminé où il attrapa une photographie de sa femme et leur fille datant de peu de temps avant son exil.

_ Vous avez bien entendu Charles. Vous aurait-on volé le médaillon de feu votre fille ?

_ Lucius, le médaillon était à son cou quand nous avons été forcé de _l'_exiler

_Morgane ! Pensez-vous tous les deux que si ma fille, mon bébé, avait été assassiné je ne l'aurait pas sentit … ? demanda Elizabeth en laissant couler ses larmes

_ Écoute ma chère Elizabeth, je vais me déplacer jusqu'à Poudlard pour voir ce qu'il en est, je vous tiens au courant..

_ Merci Lucius. Je te promet que nos engagements seront toujours respecté à son retour.

_ J'ai confiance en toi Charles, ne t'en fais pas.

_ Drago et _Elle_ sont fait l'un pour l'autre et sont destiné à l'être, nous le savons tous, la prophétie le montre bien et rappel toi combien ils étaient proche durant leurs première année de vie.

_ Ils le seront tout autant et même plus lorsqu'ils seront réunis...

* * *

**J'attend vos impressions ;)**

**Merci de m'avoir lu.**

**Bisous, TBWCH.**


End file.
